


The Milky Way

by cowboybelphie



Series: Kai's Short Obey Me! Fics [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Henry who I only know mc, Levi and Mc are best friends, Levi is soft, Stargazing, hand holding, milky way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/cowboybelphie
Summary: Levi finds out that you can see the Milky Way in certain parts of the human world.
Series: Kai's Short Obey Me! Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645915
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	The Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> A short lil fic based off of a post about the Milky Way I saw on Tumblr! For some reason, I saw it and instantly thought of the Obey Me! boys. I may be obsessed...

You had been in the Devildom for months now, and it had become like home to you. It was crazy. A human feeling at home in the Devildom? Who'd have thought? The darkness had become normal to you, too. There was no real sunrise or sunset like in the human world. You also found that you couldn't see any stars. As you were thinking to yourself, you noticed your D.D.D. screen light up with a text from Levi. 

Levi: So I heard that there are places in the human world where you can see the milky way!! That's so cool!! 

You: Yeah! I never saw it from where I lived but I always wanted to. 

Levi: Maybe we could go down to the human world and see it together! 

Levi: Like two best friends going on a journey to see the milky way! 

You thought that was a good idea, plus the way he said it was rather cute. Of course, he’d have to leave his room to see it, but he seemed willing as long as you were there. That was sweet. 

* * *

Levi had somehow convinced Lucifer and Diavolo to let you use the portal, and so the two of you were making your way there and talking. Well, it was mostly Levi talking about the latest anime he was enjoying, but you were listening and found it all interesting. So engrossed in the conversation, you almost didn't notice when the portal was in front of you.

”Alright! Let's go!” he chimed as he grabbed your hand and jumped into the portal with you. Within an instant, you were stood in a dark field and the sky was full of stars and all sorts of blue, purple, and pink. It was _breathtaking._

”Wow...” Levi gasped at the sight, his hand squeezing yours as he took in all the colour and light. It was truly a beautiful sight. 

You let go of his hand and he watched as you sat down on the grass, and Levi decided to do the same. You stayed there for a while just looking up at the beautiful sight before you, and you felt him grab your hand again. 

”You...don't mind, do you?” he almost whispered, as if his voice would disturb the stars. His cheeks we're red when you looked over at him. A typical sight for Levi, but it was sweet.

”No, ” you shook your head, turning back to the sight in the sky, ”I don't mind.” 

And so, the two of you sat there, watching the stars, talking about everything and nothing. Soon enough, a comfortable silence settled in and you enjoyed the presence of each other. 

It was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! And love for Levi!  
> Soft for him!!  
> Levi is adorable, the lil cutie. I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Also my twitter is @squishybelphies if u wanna yell about demons with me :^)


End file.
